Dance with Me!
by FandomRose
Summary: Ness finds Lucas dancing to an unlikely song. After Lucas gets extremely embarrassed noticing Ness was watching him the whole time, Ness gets Lucas to dance with him to his own song and calm him down.


**Hey, while you're reading this fanfiction, I'd recommend listening to the songs that are in it! Especially the second song. That song is amazing, I can't stop listening to it-  
Anyway, I hope everyone likes this! Read on, fellows!**

"So, who are you battling with next?" Ness asked the semi-silent Hylian walking through the hall next to him.

Toon Link pointed to a blue stripe on Ness' shirt, then made a shooting gesture with his arm.

"Mega man?" Ness guessed, and TL nodded.  
"Oh. I heard he got really good, so be-"  
 _  
"If everyone skipped to that intersection..."  
_  
"Huh-?" Ness looked to the left to see the door to the room him, Lucas and TL shared cracked open with music coming from it...

And besides the Japanese voice singing, there was a boy singing the English one...  
And Ness knew that voice anywhere.

"No way!" Ness and TL gasped, running to the door to look through the crack.

And inside the door was none other than Lucas standing in front of a laptop, tapping his foot to the beat of the music, and singing the English words that came on the video.  
 _  
"If, in the center of town, we connected hands and gazed at the sky."  
_

He wasn't bad. He was surprisingly good, actually.

And of all the things the two boys thought they'd never see Lucas doing.

Ness wasn't complaining. And TL...

"Don't you have a battle to go to?" Ness lightly pushed TL away, and TL laughed and nodded. He pointed from Ness to Lucas and then winked with a thumbs up. 

Ness felt his face go red, and he jumped up to push TL away. "You're going to be late!" He hissed while TL ran away giggling like a school girl.  
 _  
"If, somewhere in that town, we wanted to grasp hold of a chance."  
_  
Ness felt like this _would_ something that Lucas would sing, going by lyrics. But the beat wasn't something he expected. 

He went back to the opening in the door to see Lucas getting ready to do a full dance. 

" _Again, it's too early to cry, still I must continue forward, I can't, I can't."  
_

Ness held his hand over his nose. ' _This is unreal. How could this perfect being exist?'_

 _"Clap, clap, isn't it good to put it all out completely? It's not dull at all, right?"  
_  
"He's so cute..." Ness mumbled, stepping closer to stand straighter.  
 _  
"Riding to the rhythm in the headphones."  
_  
He swiped his as if to gesture headphones being there, even though there weren't.  
 _  
"Way, way, I open my path.  
Clap, clap, the various things go forward.  
Isn't it beating crazily? Your feelings."_

 _'You bet they are, Luke.'_ Ness thought embarrassingly.  
 _  
"Boy, boy, if you abandon me, who is the bad child?  
Yea, yea, that's a good child. Ah, You Make Me Happy."  
_  
Ness watched as Lucas spun around, and stepped a little closer and opened the door a little wider as carefully as he could.  
 _  
"Every day CLAP, every time is CLAP, sort of like a merry-go-round.  
Every day CLAP, every time is CLAP, there's probably no way, aren't I right? _  
_Clap, clap, isn't it good to put it all out completely? It' not dull at all, right?  
Riding to the rhythm in the head phones.  
Way, way, I open my path.  
Ponpon, way way way, ponpon, way, pon, way, pon pon."  
_  
And then various repeats of that. Lucas' dance during the instrumental was just so cute. It was like the soul of innocence.  
 _  
"If everyone skipped to that intersection.  
If, in the center of town, we connected hands and gazed at the sky.  
If, somewhere in that town, we wanted to grasp hold of a chance._

 _"Again, it's too early to-_ NESS?!"

Ness screwed up. And it was going so well, too.

As he stepped closer, he tripped over his shoelaces, and stumbled forward, scaring the living lights out of Lucas.

"A-Ah-Uh-N-Ne-Ah!" Lucas couldn't form words out of his embarrassment, and instead took the second best route-dash faster than he ever has before to his bed and hide there until Ness left.

Ness stood up and winced at the Lucas-sized bump in said blonde's bed. He could still hear the Japanese voice singing from the computer.  
 _  
"Tada mae ni susumu shika nai, wa iya iya."_ Ness paused the video there, and then went over to Lucas' bed and crouched down.

"Lucas?" He only got a strangled pout in reply. Ness sighed and slowly shook Lucas through the covers. "Lucas..." He whined.

He go the same reply again, just stretched out longer this time.

Ok, Ness had the feeling Lucas wasn't going to come out of the blankets any time soon. Maybe there was a different way he could get Lucas out faster.

He walked over to the laptop and minimized the video screen. On the screen there was a blonde with blue eyes in a crazy looking dress, in front of a crazier looking background. Where had he seen this before?

Ness shrugged before going to the search bar. _Rude – Disco.  
_  
He had heard this song the other day from Villager (who had made the song creepier than it should be) and actually really liked it. He had the sneaking feeling Lucas would like it too.

He clicked on the first video that had the song and out of the corner of his eye saw the bundle of blankets twitch. He turned up the volume slightly and then walked over to the side of the bed where he knew Lucas was facing.

He lifted the blanket gently to find his crush red-faced and his nose scrunched, but also a hint of curiosity on his face.

Ness tapped Lucas' arm, and felt the other grab his hand in response. That was a little something they did, one would tap the other's arm to request their hand, or to get their attention. Normally they only did it if they were scared, or wanting to try a PSI move together.  
Ness lured Lucas out of the bed, just in time for the lyrics to start.  
 _  
"I like your eggs in the morning, when you stay."  
_  
Lucas perked up. Ness smiled, already knowing Lucas would like this song already. They went to the middle of their room, and that's when Lucas realized they were going to dance.  
 _  
"I like your face when you're yawning, trying to keep awake,"_ Ness mouthed the words to this lyric, and Lucas felt his cheeks tint red, remembering that almost every time he woke up, Ness saw him from his own bed.  
 _"I like your car when we're driving, through New Mexico,"_

Ness and Lucas chatted for a moment about what Lucas came to brawls on, and said that was the car. Ness held Lucas to the side for a second, making Lucas wonder what he was doing before Ness did some PSI tricks, and the colors scattered around the room, making it look like there was a disco ball.

"Whoa..." Lucas murmured, and Ness laughed, grabbing Lucas in front of him again.  
 _  
"I like your moves when you're dancing,"_ Ness winked, and Lucas already knew he was talking about him dancing a few minutes ago, and gasped.

"Ness!" He hit the capped boy on the arm, and the other laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Luke." He lightly grabbed both of Lucas' hands, and spun him around as the next line started.  
 _  
"in our own, living room disco."  
_  
Lucas successfully spun, and laughed a little as he was back in front of Ness. 

They stepped front and back, looking around the room at the PSI effects while dancing around each other and giggling.  
 _  
"I like your pool when we're swimming, keeping warm,"  
_ Lucas instinctively hugged Ness at the line "keeping warm,", and Ness gladly hugged back before lifting him up and spinning around twice. Lucas gasped before being put down and singing along with the next line. 

" _I like your hair when it's curly, running from the storm,"  
_ Lucas smiled and Ness felt himself blush this time. Lucas had played around with his hair a few times and commented how it could get curly before, especially first thing when he woke up (if it wasn't just messy).

Ness laughed and put his cap on Lucas, while the blonde boy lifted up to ruffle his hair and fix the cap that could _just_ fit over his hair.  
 _  
"I like your moments when you're so, so fed up, all you want to do is go,"_ Ness sang, and Lucas giggled at the way Ness sang with his accent.

Lucas looked back to the screen of the laptop to see the next lyrics, and it seemed to fit pretty perfectly.  
 _  
"I like the tunes that you're spinning, in our own, living room disco."  
_  
Lucas smiled sheepishly at Ness, and they danced a little slower as the next lines played.  
 _  
"I like the perfume you've been wearing, props 'cause I purchased it.  
I like your eyes when they're blinking, don't go changing this.  
I like it when you wear no makeup, you still look good, you know?  
I hope we party forever, in our own, living room disco."_

As the final lyrics finished, they stepped around the room while singing the chorus.  
Ness had his arms around Lucas' waist, while Lucas had his arms around Ness' neck. Lucas smiled shyly at the taller boy as the song finished.

"Th-That was a great song! Where'd you find that?" Lucas asked, interest shone in his eyes.  
"Villa showed it to me... I had a feeling you would like it, too." Ness smiled back as he spoke. Lucas opened his mouth to speak and-

"Hey-" Toon Link walked through the door, though started backing up when he saw the scene which look over romanticized. 

"Uh, we were just dancing!" Ness defended himself as Lucas died of embarrassment for the second time and bolted behind Ness.

"Ok." TL said, though the look on his face betrayed his agreement.

He pointed behind him and ran before he was yelled at by Ness, which was funny but he wanted to hang out with Link and Mega Man for a bit. 

"Ugh." Lucas groaned into the back of Ness' shirt, making the raven-haired boy laugh.

"He'll get over it." Ness assured, getting rid of the PSI effects around the room and spinning around to meet Lucas, who was back to being red-faced.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No..." Lucas mumbled, hinting a smile up at Ness and standing up straight, and Lucas tapped Ness' arm.

Ness actually didn't expect that. Usually Lucas awkwardly spaced away from Ness after things like that, but Lucas could get in surprisingly affectionate moods. Maybe he felt like that now. 

Ness smiled brighter and took Lucas' hand. "Want to go stalk TL to make sure he doesn't talk about what we may or may not have been doing?" 

Lucas laughed out loud and nodded, and they smirked to each other before running out the door.

Bonus:  
Toon Link was talking to Villager, Mega Man, Link, Robin and Wii Fit Trainer in the main room of Smash Mansion.

He made symbols for Ness and Lucas, then spun around and did a little dance before puckering his lips.

Ness and Lucas looked to each other behind a wall, then created small PK Thunder sparks in their hands and shot them at TL.  
He was about to kiss his hand before... "AHH!" TL shot up and looked behind him. No one was there. He ran toward the wall and looked behind it.

Ness and Lucas had bolted for their lives while laughing the entire way. They stopped half-way in a random hallway.  
"He _was_ going to say we kissed."  
"Called it." Lucas mumbled, and leaned against Ness for support after the run.

"The PK Thundering shall be worse if he tries to blab again!" Ness declared, making Lucas giggle.

And that's when TL swerved around the corner, and came running at them. Lucas was preparing to run already while Ness' eyes widened.  
"Oh sh-!"


End file.
